The present invention relates to a fixing device for fixing a planar display panel.
In manufacturing a planar display panel, usually the planar display panel needs to be fixed on a carrier stage for further processing or testing. For example, in the testing phase of the planar display panel, the planar display panel usually needs to be fixed on a carrier stage and supplied with electrical power. Since the carrier stage is used for various planar display panels with different sizes, it shall be provided with a fixture for adjusting and fixing the positions of the device placed thereon. By adjusting these fixtures, the planar display panels with different sizes can be fixed on the carrier stages steadily.
Conventional fixtures generally work by using adjusting screws, that is, the fixtures are positioned and fixed on the carrier stage with screws. The position and tightness of each fixture on the carrier stage can be adjusted by changing the tightness of the screws. However, in order to fix an object with the fixtures on the carrier stage steadily, the screws have to be turned as tightly as possible, however during adjusting the positions of the fixtures, the screws have to be first turned loosely so that the fixtures can be moved, which makes adjusting and the moving of the fixtures inconvenient. In addition, since the screws have to be turned every time when the positions of the fixtures are adjusted, the nut at the bottom of each screw is very possible to be lost because of the multiple tightening and loosing operations of this screw. However, it is really troublesome and time-consuming to reinstall the nut for a normal operation. Another consideration is that the fastening member at the bottom of the fixture shall has a width larger than that of the slide slot of the carrier stage in which the fixture is placed, so the parts of the fixture has to be amounted on the carrier stage one by one into a complete unit, which is laboursome and time-consuming.